godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Guiron
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =Guridon.jpg |caption =Guiron |name =Guiron |species =Giant Knife Alien |nicknames =Guilon, Guillon |height =85 meters |length =None |weight =110 tons |forms =None |controlled =Terrans |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Gamera, Space Gyaos |created =Nisan Takahashi |portrayed =??? |firstappearance =Gamera vs. Guiron |latestappearance =Gamera vs. Guiron |suits =ShodaiGiron |roar = }} Guiron (ギロン , Giron) is a knife created by Daiei that first appeared in the 1965 Gamera film, Gamera vs. Guiron. Name Due to the lack of distinction in Japanese between the "l" and "r" sounds, Guiron is actually named after the guillotine. Appearance Guiron is an alien monster that normally walks on all fours, but can also stand on two legs when the situation requires. It is an unusual looking creature, with tough gray skin, a small mouth, sleepy looking eyes and a low, groaning bellow. The most unusual feature of this beast's anatomy, however, is the gigantic blade that it sports on its head, which is nearly as long as its body. History Showa Series ''Gamera vs. Guiron Guiron acted as the guardian dog of two brain-eating space women, the last of a dead civilization on the planet Terra. The aliens guided him with a mind control device. Guiron proved his combat prowess by effortlessly killing a Gyaos, reflecting its sonic cutter beam and literally slicing it to pieces with his blade. Guiron later fought Gamera, and nearly killed him as well. After a long fight, Gamera eventually managed to defeat the knife headed beast by flipping him upside down - his blade stuck in the earth - then igniting a missile that had gotten stuck in his circular indents, blowing his head off and killing him. Abilities Guiron is mostly a melee oriented . Almost all of his abilities revolve around the massive blade he sports on his forehead. It is strong enough to reflect a blast from a Space Gyaos and cut Gamera's shell. When he can't use his blade Guiron resorts to his secondary attack, a pair of four shurikens stored in two circular indents in the blade. Guiron can guide these shuriken using telepathic waves. They were sharp enough to cut right through Gamera's arms. In addition, despite his bulky appearance, Guiron can be extremely agile in battle, as noticed when he was able to leap high into the air to take down Space Gyaos. Gallery Guiron_Anatomy.jpg|Guiron's Anatomy Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 99999 - 20 - Guiron Anatomy.png|Guiron's Anatomy Guiron_Insides.jpg|Guiron's Anatomy Wmguiron.jpg Gamera_-_5_-_vs_Guiron_-_6_-_Guiron_Appears.png|Guiron appears Gamera_-_5_-_vs_Guiron_-_12_-_We_Need_More_Guiron.png Gamera_-_5_-_vs_Guiron_-_15_-_Guiron.png Gamera_-_5_-_vs_Guiron_-_27_-_Guiron_gets_one_of_his_shurikens_in_his_shoulder.png Gamera_-_5_-_vs_Guiron_-_43_-_Guiron_Dies.png|Guiron dies Roar Guiron Roars|Guiron's roars Trivia *Due to his head looking like a knife, he may have inspired Knifehead, a from ''Pacific Rim, although the shape of the head is different. *Guiron is referenced in Gamera: The Brave. When Toto is exploring the house, Toru accidentally knocks a knife off a counter while he is cooking. The knife sticks into the floor, and Toto breathes fire at the blade. Poll Do you like Guiron? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Non-Toho Monsters Category:Kadokawa